


Пять раз, когда кто-нибудь сомневался в гениальности и таланте сценариста, режиссёра и продюсера ежегодного спектакля Школы Ксавье для одарённых подростков

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: What If Wes Anderson Directed X-Men? (Short Film), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Durenmatt, Gen, Mash-up, School Play, Superheroes, Theatre, Wes Anderson Films, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Джина Грей ставит школьный спектакль, и ей уже надоели претензии актёров к её работе.





	Пять раз, когда кто-нибудь сомневался в гениальности и таланте сценариста, режиссёра и продюсера ежегодного спектакля Школы Ксавье для одарённых подростков

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Someone Questioned the Brilliance and Resolve of the Writer, Director, and Producer of the Annual Theatrical Production of the Xavier School for Gifted Individuals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520848) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



— Внимание, актёры-недоучки! — провозгласила со сцены Джина. — В этом году будем ставить пьесу Фридриха Дюрренматта «Визит старой дамы» — в моей личной адаптации. Все персонажи будут заменены на супергероев из мультсериала «Лига Справедливости». Лига окажется перед выбором — им предложат успех и мирную жизнь, если они убьют Супермена. Они все притворятся, что не будут этого делать, но потом, конечно, сделают. Пьеса также будет деконструкцией и радикализированным взглядом на то, как люди воспринимают суперсилы. Мои помощники раздадут страницы из сценария. Прослушивание начнётся через пятнадцать минут. Вопросы?  
Китти подняла руку.  
— Чудо-Женщина никогда не согласилась бы на подобное.  
— Ты ещё даже не читала сценарий, — заявила в мегафон Джина.  
— Мне не нужно читать сценарий, чтобы знать это.  
— Что ж, если ты хочешь сыграть Чудо-Женщину, тебе придётся согласиться на такой сценарий.  
— Чудо-Женщина не согласилась бы на него.  
— Однако Чудо-Женщины здесь нет. Только надоедливая школьница, которая ходит сквозь стены. Ты хочешь в спектакль или нет?  
— Ладно.

— Попинайте его ещё, — велела Джина.  
Скотт, одетый Суперменом, лежал на сцене, а остальные актёры делали вид, будто избивают его.  
— Почему Супермен не может взять и улететь? — поинтересовался Скотт.  
Джина помолчала некоторое время.  
— Потому что он потерял всякую надежду.  
Скотт кивнул.  
— Логично.  
Остальные актёры продолжили изображать избиение, Джина тем временем при помощи своих суперспособностей переместила красные фильтры на прожекторы, чтобы сцена окрасилась кровавым светом.  
— Эй, светом занимаюсь я! — крикнул с другого конца актового зала Шон. — Что ты делаешь с моими прожекторами?  
— Ты теперь занимаешься звуком.  
Шон вздохнул.  
— Но звук и так всегда на мне.

Бобби репетировал свою речь, стоя посреди сцены в костюме Марсианского Охотника.  
— Теперь я вижу, что было ошибкой с моей стороны просить столько могучих личностей стать одной командой. Что хорошего из этого может выйти? Интересно, есть ли у меня какой-нибудь скрытый мотив, стремление контролировать силы, что по природе своей не должны объединяться.  
— Говори это так, как сказал бы профессор Ксавье. Попробуй изобразить его голос, — сказала Джина.  
— Но я же не англичанин, я марсианин.  
— Просто делай, как говорю.  
— Мне это не нравится. Почему Марсианский Охотник должен корчить из себя профессора Ксавье? Потому что Охотник тоже лысый? Это просто нелепо.  
— Это соцкомментарий на тему тщетности консолидации власти.  
— Ну ладно. Но шутить про лысину я не собираюсь. Это уже грубость.  
— Просто закончи речь.

— Знаешь, Джина, по-моему, ты неверно понимаешь, что Дюрренматт пытался сказать о человеческой природе, — заявил однажды вечером после репетиции Хэнк. — Видишь ли, импульс модернизма полагал...  
— Хэнк. Ты хочешь играть Зелёного Фонаря или нет?  
Хэнк, ворча, ушёл.

— Вы все опоздали! — закричала Джина. — На нашу премьеру!  
— Мы не можем играть! — заорал в ответ Бобби. — На нас напали правительственные роботы!  
Джина сложила руки и стиснула зубы. Порыв ветра растрепал её волосы и кисточки на конце длинного оранжевого шарфа.  
— Нет. Шоу должно продолжаться.

— Быть Фениксом — долгий и непростой путь, Джина. Но я так горжусь, что ты смогла раскрыть свои силы полностью и уничтожить Стражей. И ты спасла нашего учителя рисования — ну просто чудесно, — сказал Чарльз.  
Джина сложила руки.  
— А пьеса?  
— О. Пьеса. Ну... она была... кхм... довольно занятной.  
— А политические аллегории?  
— Очень точные. Есть над чем подумать.  
Джина немного смягчилась.  
— Я рада, что вам понравилось. У меня столько идей на следующий год — может, сделаем мюзикл?  
Чарльз терпеливо улыбнулся.  
— Может. Хотя, думаю, ты сама увидишь, что с твоей новообретённой силой было бы мудро немного ограничить внеклассные занятия. Немного.  
Джина закатила глаза.  
— Если у меня есть космические силы, это ещё не значит, что я должна отказаться от моего творческого видения.  
— Конечно, нет, Джина. Конечно.


End file.
